The Bonds That Tie Us Together By Blood
by Sadie Winchester
Summary: [AU, AH]: He's a sick monster, touching his little sister like he would a woman. He can't help it, the feelings of lust and obsession and love that come rushing to his head every time he sees her and when they're alone, is when he takes her and devours Little Red Riding Hood like the Big Bad Wolf he is. She can't escape... not that she wants to. :: WARNING: Incestuous Jace/Clary.
1. Chapter 1

**|| The Bonds That Tie Us Together By Blood ||**

* * *

**Summary**: [AU, AH]: He's a sick monster, touching his little sister like he would a woman. He can't help it, the feelings of lust and obsession and love that come rushing to his head every time he sees her and when they're alone, is when he takes her and devours Little Red Riding Hood like the Big Bad Wolf he is. She can't escape... not that she wants to. :: WARNING: Incestuous Jace/Clary, mentions of Simon/Clary. :: [M for you know what].  
**Characters**: Jace M., Clary M.  
**Rated: **M - for explicit content [incest]  
**Song: **Monster, Skillet **  
Warning: **Do not read if you do not like incest. Since this fic is AU and they're all human, let's pretend that Clary and Jace really are related by blood, okay? Seriously, though, if you don't like incest, go away.

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own the Mortal Instruments, or anything that seems familiar. I only own the plot.

Follow me on Tumblr: **OlympianTardis**, **sadiebreezyfrost**, **Guardian-of-Frostcest**.

* * *

**[**"Don't tell dad, or I'll spank you."**] **

He catches her by surprise.

His cold lips are firmly pressed against her soft, warm ones. His tongue is slowly caressing her bottom lip, nipping at it, sucking it, while her lips are emotionless. She's emotionless; it's as if he was kissing a warm corpse. She does nothing to push him away, either.

He doesn't pull away, instead, he presses his lips more forcefully onto hers, trying to make her catch the hint that she should kiss him back if she knows what's good for her. She doesn't, so he bites her bottom lip with extra force, and soon enough, there's a satisfactory taste of iron in his mouth that makes him crave her even more.

The thought of what he's about to do to his own sister - his flesh and his own blood - turns him on more than he thought possible.

He runs a hand through her fiery curls while placing his other hand on her hip and grips it possessively. With his thumb, he strokes her pale skin under her white tank top and smirks internally in satisfaction when she shudders from his cold fingers.

He pulls away and his golden eyes stare into her apple green ones. He looks so much like their father, with his golden eyes and fair hair and strong build, while she like their dead mother, with her fiery, curly red hair, her petite body, her apple green eyes full of innocence and her pale skin that looks as if it was kissed by the silver moon.

"This is wrong," she whispers against his lips, and he doesn't try to deny it, but he doesn't try to defend his actions either, because that's the thing, he _knows _that it's wrong, and it's illegal and frowned upon society, and they'll get in a hella lot of trouble if their father finds out, but nobody has to know, right?

He ignores her soft, warning words and presses his lips on her neck and begins to nip at it lightly, like tiny little butterfly kisses that are barely even there, but they feel oh so wonderful and she closes her eyes and let's out a small whimper that just encourages her brother even more and she _wants _to push him away and run away from him but she _can't _because she'll be damned if she stops him from making her feel like that and the pressure in her belly builds and she feels hot all over.

"My sweet little sister," he murmurs in her ear and he rubs his nose against hers and his eyes are half-lidded and he wears a satisfied smirk yet his eyes are filled with desire and so much hunger for her and she thinks that maybe, just maybe, he'll devour her, right then and there in the family room on top of their father's favorite leather couch. "I've watched you grown older all these years, turning from that little girl I've had a crush on to this beautiful woman whom I've come to love as in more than just a sister..." he whispers huskily and she closes her eyes and hopes that he'll keep talking because every time he whispers out a word with those skillful lips of his, his breath fans her flustered face and she doesn't want it to ever end.

"I've had to watch you with that idiot, Simon, how he kissed you, I just wanted to beat his ass and take you all to myself and show him that you belong to me and no one else."

Suddenly, he stands up from where they had fell on the couch and pulls her up with him by the elbow. Their bodies are pressed tightly together and he can just feel the friction that their chests make and he wants nothing more than to just fuck her thoroughly right then and there - devour her and rob her of her sweet innocence and _punish _her for being such a sinful temptation throughout the years.

"Strip", he commands and takes three steps away from her so that he can get a fine view of her. Blood rushes to her cheeks and her eyes fall to her feet. Slowly and hesitantly, she grabs the hem of her tank top and pulls it up to her head. Jace discovers that she wears no bra underneath and is more than satisfied with the view of her beautiful, pale breasts. His fingers are itching to reach out towards them to cup them and place his lips on her rosy nipples and bite them carefully, but he doesn't. He musters up all the self-control he can regain, and with demanding eyes, he watches as his little (although, at sixteen, she's not so little anymore) sister removes her sweat pants next.

By the Angel, he has always loved her pale legs that would look just so beautiful wrapped around his waist as he thrusted inside of her over and over again and again and -

Next, it's her panties. When he sees her reaching out to remove them, his hand intercepts hers. He grips her wrist and pulls her to him, her naked body against his clothed one. He brings down his lips to hers and kisses her again as his large hands caress her breasts and pinch her nipples, twisting them and stealing her breath away as she struggles to silence her pleasured moans.

He's a sick monster, he knows, touching his little sister like he would a woman. But his sister _is _a woman, a woman so beautiful that nobody else but him deserves. Because no one knows her like he does, he's watched her grow up and he's been with her through her toughest times. He _deserves _her; he's the only one worthy of her affection and the only one who will ever see Clary's beautiful naked body - so tempting. Her hair ruffled in an adorable mess, her cheeks tinted with red dust, and her pale skin just calling out to him, daring him to lick it and bite it and suck it and have his wicked way with it, - and he _will _take her.

He reaches for his own shirt, and quickly, he removes it and smiles smugly when he sees Clary's eyes rake over his torso, yet, he can still see the hesitance in her eyes. He knows that she is arguing with herself internally, scolding herself for allowing such a _sickening _act to happen and for not putting a stop to it. Oh, he knows this just by the way her eyes are filled with conflict and her stiff posture, her shaking hands, and the guilty gaze she sends the picture frame of their father. He won't allow her to back out now, he's waited too damn long for this - to just take his sister and kiss her like a boyfriend would, to touch her and make love to her like a lover would.

He pushes her on the couch and her breath hitches in her throat when he kisses each one of her knuckles slowly and teasingly, and takes her index finger in his mouth and just sucks and licks it while he holds her gaze seductively and she just _knows _that what he's getting at and she's unsure that she wants it because it's _embarrassing. _

Jace lowers gets on his knees in front of her and begins to trail kisses from the outside of her thighs to the inside and he sensually breathes _right there_ and then, oh god, oh god, he's pushing aside her black panties with one finger and he's licking his lips hungrily and she tries to squirm away as she feels even more heat pool at her cheeks, but Jace's annoyed glance stops her nervous squirming.

"This will feel so good, little sister", he murmurs and his lips get closer to hers, the ones in between her legs. "I've been waiting for so long for this, you will just have to let me taste you. Let me worship you like the beautiful goddess you are," he continues, and with each word, his mouth nears that special place that has never been touched by anyone else, nobody besides her, and she is reluctant to admit, to even herself that she has played with herself while thinking of her fair-haired brother.

His lips latch onto hers and he laps at her cunt quickly and desperately, like a starving man. He drives his head further inside, until his nose is touching her and he breathes in, taking in the smell of her sex. With the hand that is not pushing her panties aside, he brings a finger and slowly wiggles it inside of her pussy, pushing it in and out, driving her crazy, while she bites her lip and tries to hold in her moans.

"Oh my _god_", she whimpers. "Jace, Jace," she's chanting his name and the buldge in his pants grows, and he thinks that if he doesn't get inside of her tight pussy soon, he'll explode. "More, please, more", she whispers with need. Her back arches and he sees the sweat that is building up on her body, making her breasts shine beautifully. He moves his tongue inside of her faster, wanting to make her cum, wanting to hear his sister's scream as she reaches her climax. Nothing would make him more satisfied than hearing his sister scream his, her _brother's_, name as she came and watch her chest rise up and down as she struggles to catch her breath.

He adds another finger inside of her, and buries both fingers down to the knuckle and pumps it inside of her, her pussy walls clenching around his fingers so deliciously tight. Soon enough, he adds a third finger, and then a fourth, and he is no longer gentle. His four fingers are plunging inside of her cunt violently and she writhes in pleasure and her hair sticks to her forehead and she is panting and crying out for more like the greedy bitch that she is.

"Such a needy, slut, huh? You like being finger fucked by your brother, my dear, innocent sister?" He whispers aggressively after he pulls his lips away from her pussy and licks them, savoring the sweet taste of his sister.

Finally, he adds the last finger and curls them inside of her, and tears begin to brim at her eyes, and for a moment, he panics because he thinks that he might have gone to rough and had hurt her so badly, but then, he hears her moans become louder and she's begging him to replace his fist with his pulsing member and he just wants to please her, and he can't take it anymore.

He removes his hand from inside of her, and she wails at the loss, but she falls quiet as she watches her brother rip off his pants rapidly and he sits on the couch, and lifts her up and places her on his lap, just in front of his penis, where it was standing proudly.

There was precum coming out of the head and running down to the base and it was touching her lips right there. Unsurely, she grasped it with one small hand and pumped it up and down and smiled shyly as Jace threw his head back and opened his mouth to let out a low groan of satisfaction. "Yes, Clary, yes. Just like that," he says encouragingly. He doesn't want her to ever stop. With her other hand, she grasps his jaw and makes him watch her. His golden eyes are fixed on her hand as she stroked him and he thinks that this must be a dream because, _oh damn, _Clary is stroking her lips with her left hand and soon, she inserts a finger inside of herself and strokes her clit with her thumb.

By the Angel, is this really happening? Is she really fingering herself while stroking his cock? He bites his lip as he watches eagerly; he can't pull his eyes away from the delicious sight.

Clary throws her head back as she moans out his name and inserts a second finger inside of her and pumps his cock faster and eventually, she removes her fingers from inside herself, and uses that same hand to fondle his ball sack and press on them. Now, with both hands, she is stroking him, giving him one of the best hand jobs he's ever had, and for a brief moment, he wonders if she's done this before.

His grip on her waist tightens and he pushes her off of his lap roughly and to the floor. He climbs on top of her and breathes heavily in her face. "Have you done this before?" he asks huskily, because he must know.

"No," she says firmly and he believes her, because his innocent sister would never lie to him. He takes a deep breath and positions himself in front of her, rubbing the head of his cock against her lips and up to her clit, watching in fascination as her body shook in pleasure.

"Please, Jace." She demands and her eyes are tightly shut as her back arches against and her arms snake around his neck and pull him closer to her chest and she purposely rubs her nipples against his muscled chest. Jace nods even though she can't see him, and he slowly pushes inside of her.

Little by little, inch-by-inch, he enters as much as he can before he reaches her hymen. "This is going to hurt," he tells her and puts his arms around her tiny waist and holds her even closer to his naked, sweaty body. She nods and tells him to just do it and get it over with. He pushes inside of her and tears through her virginity and she cries out in pain, and he kisses her cheeks, wiping away the tears that are streaming down her face.

The burning pain down there slowly fades as Jace begins to move. He thrusting carefully, not wanting to hurt her anymore than he already has, and all he wants to do is just fuck her brutally, but he knows he can't, not yet. He has to be patient and wait until the pain fades completely and she begins to moan for him and begs him for more.

"Okay, you can go faster", she tells him, her eyes still closed, yet the sniffing and the tears have ceased.

He grabs a handful of her ass and drives his cock inside of her and pushes into her forcefully, yet careful to not hurt her, but all he can see is ecstasy written all over her beautiful features. Their breaths are ragged and all that can be heard are grunts from Jace, low moans from Clary, and the sound of skin slapping against each other in rhythm, creating a beautiful melody of two incestuous lovers.

"Fuck, Clary," Jace mutters and presses his lips against hers and their tongues tangle together as Jace keeps thrusting inside of Clary. He grabs a handful of her scarlet hair and pulls on it, and she can feel the pain, but it's a _good _kind of pain mixed with so much pleasure that her brother is providing, and she doesn't want for it to _ever _end, and neither does Jace.

"Jace", she cries out as she rakes her nails on his back and tries to meet his wild, animalistic thrusts and bring them both even more pleasure, and Jace knows that both of them are near reaching their peak. He loves the way Clary's walls tighten against his needy cock. He thrust harder inside of her, swiftly and deep, enjoying the way her eyes close and how her small chest sticks out just for him. He bends down and takes her right nipple in between his teeth and bites down on it harshly.

Clary lets out a surprised squeal and presses Jace's head more into her chest, because she likes the way Jace makes every bit of her body feel. She loves the thrill of knowing that their father could walk in at any given moment and discover his son fucking his baby sister's brains out on his favorite couch, on the wooden floor, all over, and smell the sex that fills the atmosphere and just watch how her legs wrap around his waist and how their father will most likely be reminded of himself and Jocelyn, their mother. Jace loves the thrill that he's not wearing any protection and soon he'll cum deep inside of his sister and allow fate to decide whether or not she will become impregnated with his child. They both love it, all of it.

"I'm coming!" she cries out and buries her face in his neck and licks his sweat away. She feels him nod. "Me too", he grunts. He's thrusting faster now, almost mercilessly, his rhythm so erratic like his heartbeat, and their hips meeting together creating a friction so hot, and it feels oh so good, like being in Elysium.

Three more thrusts and they both come together, crying out each other's names, their pleasured screams echoing throughout the empty mansion. The workers are out, by Jace's orders, and won't be returning until the day before their father, in two weeks' time.

Jace falls to the floor and pulls his sister's exhausted body on top of his limp on, their sweat and cum mixing together. Their chests rise up and go down as they both struggle to catch their breaths.

Then, Clary giggles happily and Jace smiles tiredly as he stares up at the ceiling, blowing at the hairs stuck against his forehead.

"What's so funny?" he asks, although, he already knows. "Nothing", she says. "It's just, that was amazing", she says with another gleeful giggle.

Her head is against his chest, and she can feel him shaking underneath her in laughter. "Yeah", he says breathily. "That was pretty fucking amazing", he agrees and hugs her tighter, and thrusts once, since his penis is still inside of her, the silky fabric of her silky panties brushing against the base of his cock.

She moans tiredly. "Don't. No more tonight. I'm beat", she says and her eyes flutter close. "Tonight? You mean we can fuck more often?"

"Mhm," she mutters lowly and she begins to drift off into much needed sleep. Just before she can fall into sleep fully, she hears him whisper: "Clary?"

"What?" she mutters tiredly, cracking one eye open.

"Don't tell dad, or I'll spank you", he warns and she thinks that maybe spanking doesn't sound like such a bad idea, but she agrees anyways because in all honesty, she knows that Jace will do kinky things to her, such as spanking her in the future, even though she won't tell their father.

Finally, sleep takes over her and she nuzzles her face into his sweaty torso as Jace strokes her wet hair, a smile of satisfaction on his lips as he listens to her steady breaths and feels her slow heartbeat against his own, and it is when he knows that his tired, little sister is finally asleep.

He can't wait for more nights like these to come.

* * *

**|| End of Chapter 1 || **

**Author's note****: This actually turned out better than I had planned, I think. The original idea was to have a dark and manipulative Jace with a naive Clary, and with her much younger, so that Jace convinced her that it wasn't wrong, but really, he would be raping her. Get it? I originally wanted to make this all dark and tragic, but then this just popped out. My fingers slipped, sorry. I'm also not very good at writing smut, so you'll have to forgive me. I promise I'll get better as the story progresses. Yes, this will have plenty of smut, but also a plot. **

**Hey, I usually am not fond of incest, because of bad experiences in the past, but I shipped these two as an incestuous couple in the City of Ashes, and when I got to City of Glass and discovered that no, Clary and Jace were not related, I admit, I was disappointed. **

**I will most likely be updating this story randomly, or at least until I finish one of my other stories and this one can take its place in my updating schedule, but I doubt that'll happen any time soon, because I'm an asshat when it comes to updating, so I don't update frequently. **

**Now, for those whom are curious, here is the original start of the first draft that I had in mind****: **

**Summary**: [AU, AH]: They never knew that he always had a crush on his sister; they all passed it off as innocent, sibling love. As the years flew by, that crush turned into obsessive love. They never knew what he did to his cute baby sister when the two were home alone - they didn't need to know that Jace was a sick monster that lusted after Clary and did unspeakable things to her. :: [incest, dark!Jace.]

**[**"Kissing is normal for lovers, sister."**] **

One hand was running through her curly, red hair, and the other was placed on her waist, gripping it possessively as his lips attacked her unmoving ones. He pushed his body closer to her small, hot one and gave a tug on her hair, surprising her. She gasped and her eyes widened even more, and that was the perfect opportunity for him.

He bit her bottom lip and sucked on it, and then caressed her pink tongue with his own, taking in her sweet taste - the one of her cinnamon gum that she had accidentally swallowed when Jace had unexpectedly kissed her.

Her smell was intoxicating, and he wanted more of it. He could feel her small hands punching against his chest, but it was no use, he was stronger than her. With one hand, in one swift move, he had both of her wrists pinned above her head and her apple green eyes widened in fear.

He pressed his clothes knee against her _right there_, pressing more as he kissed her deeply, adding pressure to it, to the point where it just downright hurt. Tears began to form on the corners of her eyes as he brother kissed her forcefully and she could do nothing about it.

This was wrong, she thought. So, very wrong.

Jace pulled away from the forceful kiss and grinned darkly at her. "Just you wait, little girl. This will feel amazing", _for me, _he added silently and ripped off her short skirt that showed off her legs.

**END. Yeah, Jace was going to ****_rape _****Clary in the original one, but somehow, it turned into her wanting him back and shit. I guess it's better than rape, right? I write way too much angst anyways. Now, I should probably get back to working on my Percy Jackson RLO fan fiction. I haven't updated that in a long time. Thanks for reading, and don't forget to leave a review.**

-Sadie.


	2. Chapter 2

**|| The Bonds That Tie Us Together By Blood || **

**[**"Jealousy is a nasty thing, brother."**] **

_**When I was a young boy, my father took me into the city to see a marching band~**_

It wasn't anything out of the ordinary for her to hang out with her friend, Simon, and it also wasn't anything out of the ordinary for Jace to catch the nerd staring at his little sister longingly. It amused Jace greatly, because he _knew _that his Clary would never return those feelings.

What was out of the ordinary was for the idiotic boy to try and make a move on his dear sister whose lips _clearly _belonged to no one except Jace (and of course, the nerd has no knowledge of this, Jace thought bitterly).

Jace saw it coming before those two did. He had been keeping a close eye on them, his jealousy burning brighter than ever, the green-eyed monster waiting to rip the boy to shreds if he even thought about approaching his sister as that of a man of interest would and stain what is his.

He saw how Simon was slowly inching towards his sister's petite body (that only belong to _him _and that was that), and he saw that idiot's eyes flicker down to Clary's lips and Jace's anger got the worst of him as Clary was as oblivious as ever.

He pushed the boy away before he could even move another inch and taint _his _sister's lips with his own filthy ones. Didn't he understand that Clary was already taken? (No, of course not, Jace later realized).

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?" the blonde boy growled angrily as the nerd stared up at him with a frightened look and Clary behind her best friend, shocked.

"N-Nothing," the nerd stammered out and made an excuse to dash out of the house under Jace's hateful glare that he was sure would vaporize him. Once the front door slammed shut, Jace directed his gaze at his sister, and found that she had her hands on her hips (those hips that moved so sensually when she rode him, oh) and her lips pursed her expression un-amused.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, jealousy is a nasty thing, brother," she told him disapprovingly as she walked closer towards him and pressed her chest against his, her hot breath _right there _on the crook of his neck. He caught a whiff of her sweet scent (oh how he loved strawberries) and his glare faltered.

He leaned against the kitchen counter and tried to calm his erratic breathing. She knew exactly what she was doing to him - and she loved it so much, to have that kind of power over her brother, her sexy, sexy, brother.

"I'm - I'm only jealous because I can't let anyone know that you're _mine,_" he whispered harshly as she ran her hand on his hard chest through his shirt - (_damn _clothes, damn them all to the deepest pits of hell) - and placed her knee on his crotch, kneeing him lightly. His golden eyes closed, could not see her smug smirk. "The way the look at you, Clary," he murmured dangerously.

Her lips ghosted over his and he waited for them to be pressed against him, but she pulled away.

"Dad should be home any time now," she informed him and turned back to continue organizing the spoons and forks in their respective drawers.

His eyes snapped open and he groaned in frustration. What a bitch she is, teasing him that way for her amusement.

To prove her words correct, both siblings heard the opening of the front door and seconds later, the slam of it closing.

"I'm home!" Their father called out and his footsteps neared. He appeared in the kitchen, his usual neutral expression on his features.

"Dad, you're finally back!" Clary called out enthusiastically and threw her arms around his neck, embracing him tightly and pulled away too soon.

Their father nodded at both siblings. "I'm going out again tonight. I have another meeting with the Night child Brothers," he told them and stalked upstairs to his bedroom.

Clary closed her eyes and sighed sadly. "He's never around," she mumbled.

Jace didn't have a problem with that; after all, it meant that he got to spend more time with Clary, fucking her senseless, but he decided to not voice that out loud, in fear of being stabbed by his sister with the kitchen knife she held at hand.

"He's a busy man, Clary," he told her and hugged her from behind, all of his anger from her pulling away earlier, fading.

His red-headed sister sighed once more and shut the drawer close and turned her body to him, returning the embrace. It was a simple one, so innocent, and it was those that she cherished the most.

"I just wish that he was around more, you know?" she mumbled into his chest and he held her closer. "I miss mom."

Jace placed his lips on her forehead and stayed silent; he never did like his mother much. She, like their father, was never around, always at art shows, or locked up in her study, creating a magnificent masterpiece. Clary was the one of the two whom was close to their mother, since Clary had inherited their mother's artistic talent, and was just as enthusiastic about painting as much as Jocelyn. Jace, on the other hand, was closer - (but not by much) - to their father.

"I'll tell you what," Jace whispered into her ear lowly, just in case their father was to walk in and overhear them. "You go and take a nice, hot, and long shower, and I'll join you after father leaves?"

It came out as a question, but it was meant as more of a statement. He could feel her lips form a small smile and she nodded and pulled away from their embrace. "I'll see you then, big brother."

With that, she turned away and swaggered out of their kitchen, him watching her ass sway.

He groaned once again and tried to calm down his excitement. It was just so _hot _when she called him _brother. _He was just a sick bastard like that; he got off on it, with their incestuous relationship and their sexual encounters and forbidden kisses and dangerous, lingering touches.

He loved her; he loved the thrill of it all.

Impatiently, he waited until he heard the steps of his father and the slam of their front door. He just wanted for their father to just _leave. _The servants of their house were already in their rooms, on the third floor of their house, and his and Clary's rooms were on the fifth floor.

Thank god that their rooms were sound proof, so they could not heard Clary's pleasured screams nor his grunts as he came inside of his sister, wishing that he would just impregnate her and be able to run his hands down her stomach - the baby bump. He swore to himself that someday, she would be carrying their child, no matter how _wrong _it was.

Ten minutes later, his father walked back in the kitchen, his eyes empty of emotion stared at his son. "I'm leaving now," he stated blankly.

Jace nodded. "When will you be back?"

"Three days, maybe more."

"I'll see you then, father."

Valentine didn't respond, and instead, turned on his heel with his suitcase at hand and walked out of the mansion, locking the doors behind him.

Finally, Jace thought; he sprinted upstairs, ripping off his clothes as he ran, and when he finally reached his sister's room, he was in only his boxers. He locked the door securely and dropped his clothes to the floor, smirking when he heard the shower running.

His hot sister was waiting for him, all wet and naked.

He pushed the bathroom door open and the light washed over him. He shed the last article of clothing on him and walked in the large shower, placing his hands on his sister's hips.

He ran his hands up and down, and squeezed her perfect ass that was just _begging _to be fucked and with the other hand that wasn't occupied groping it, he pinched her left nipple and watched in satisfaction as Clary threw her head back and whimpered lowly, the warm water washing over both of them.

The events from earlier, when she had teased him came rushing back to his mind and he smirked maliciously.

It was her turn now.

He turned her around and slammed her against the cold shower wall, and stuck his middle finger inside of her wet pussy harshly. His grin widened when she let out a little yelp and thrusted her hips against his strong finger.

He curled it inside of her, and added a second one. He pumped both fingers inside of her with force, his thumb teasing at her clit. He took one of her nipples into his mouth and bit down on it, pressing their hips together.

"Open your eyes," he growled in her ear, and she just obeyed. "Look at where my fingers are. Look at them," he commanded her as he bit her neck and sucked on it, watching how a red, slowly turning purple, mark formed on the crook of her pale neck. "Do you enjoy seeing your brother's fingers inside of you, you whore?"

She bit her lip and moaned into his lips. "More," she begged with her eyes tightly shut. "More, please, Jace."

"I asked you a question, Clary." His fingers stopped moving inside of her, making her whine in desperation. "When I ask you a question, you _will _answer me."

"Yes, brother, I am such a whore. I love it when your fingers are inside of me," she gasped out, moving her hips closer towards his, rubbing them together, relishing in the pleasure of what her brother's fingers brought her. "I love it when you abuse my pussy with your fingers, but I love it more when it's your big cock inside of me, thrusting so hard into me, fucking my brains out until I can't walk and making me scream until my voice turns hoarse."

His golden eyes darkened with lust and he connected their lips in a passionately fierce kiss. With two fingers already inside of her, he went ahead and pushed his whole fist in, silencing her screams with his lips. With his unoccupied hand, he grabbed her ass once more and smacked it with force.

She pulled away from his lips and let out a scream of pain mixed with pleasure. She loved it when he was _so _rough with her. He was so demanding and so merciless with her body. It was the best kind of sex, he had said.

He ripped his hand from inside her clenching pussy and replaced it with his pulsing cock in less than a second. His thrusts were pushing her more against the cold and hard wall behind her. She hissed in pain but thrusted her hips against his hips as a silent beg for more.

Her mouth was hanging open, the warm water washing over their heads rapidly. Their wet bodies were rubbing against each other so hotly. Her perky, pink nipples brushing against his abdomen in quick strokes as her body shook in pure ecstasy.

He grunted and closed his eyes, his hair sticking to his forehead as he thrusted like an animal inside of her tight body. He could never get enough of her.

Her moans motivated him to do her harder, and his eyes snapped open when he felt something thicker than water running in between their intertwined legs.

_Her blood, it's her blood. _

"Shit, oh shit." He whispered. Clary opened her eyes too and stared down at the red liquid that ran down the drain. Yet, Jace didn't stop thrusting. "Harder," she told him firmly and she reached behind her and stuck two of her own fingers inside her asshole; with her other hand, she clutched at his shoulder, her fingernails digging into his skin. She was determined to return the favor, make him _bleed. _

Her skin against his raw skin burned so bad, but she didn't want the feeling to go away. It made her feel complete, oh so amazing, the feeling was. The pain just made it _that _much real, that this wasn't just a wet dream and that her brother really was fucking her senseless and making her pussy bleed and her ass cheeks turn red from his groping and spanking because she is just such a goddamn tease.

"You feel so good, Clary," he told her, breathing heavily. His lips scraped against her skin and she closed her eyes, the warm water turning cold, but neither of them cared at all.

"I-... faster, please, Jace. I need you to be completely inside of me!"

Jace plunged into her pussy harder until he was buried completely inside of her, his ball sack brushing against her. His animalistic and painful thrusts turned into slow yet deep strokes that had her almost slipping to her knees.

"I'm coming soon," she murmured weakly.

Jace nodded and pulled out from inside of her. "Get on your knees, baby sister," he told her and helped her get down by holding her from her elbows.

Clary did just that and opening her little mouth widely, engulfing his hard cock whole. She sucked on it, down to his ball sack and all the way up to the very tip. He threw his head back and weaved his fingers through her wet, red hair and pushed her further in until it hit the back of her throat.

"Suck it," he groaned.

She sucked at his tip, her pink tongue sticking out as she licked the vein on the underside of his cock and then took it out of her mouth, her hot breath over it. She grabbed the base of his penis and rubbed her cheek against it; she sat up straighter and traced her nipples with his tip, the water washing away the cum that was beginning to leak out. She gasped as his cock seemed to grow and she took his rod even further in, her teeth scrapping the hot skin, her eyes rolling to the back of her head as he reached down and slapped her cheek, and mouth-fucked her. She released his cock again to breath.

Once again, she took it inside her mouth and sucked it one last time - long and hard, and then, she stood up and turned around. Her hands against the tiled wall and her legs spread apart, her ass sticking out to him.

"Fuck my ass so hard, big brother."

Jace grinned and pushed inside of her slowly. Three slowly and tender thrusts in, was when he picked up his pace, his balls slapping against her fine ass. Their bodies were slamming against each others and hers against the slippery wall violently. She wouldn't be surprised if she started bleeding once again.

"Fuck~" he said, a string of curses following it. Clary's eyes were closed, a smile on her face. She loved it when Jace cursed, it was just so sexy.

"Come inside of me," she told him sexily. She could barely form any words after that, just moans of pleasure.

He nodded, but she couldn't see it. He pulled out of her asshole and turned her around, and inserted himself inside her pussy. "I can't wait until you carry my child," he said. "I don't give a - a damn if -if," he groaned as his climax neared her pussy squeezed him tighter. "If people think it's wrong. We'll run away and raise this child together, dear sister of mine."

She bit her lip, her teeth tearing it open, and she tasted her blood and it burned, but it was then that she chose to re-connect their mouths together. She wanted Jace to taste her blood, _their _blood; that's what made their love making so much more passionate, so much more thrilling. The knowledge that they shared the same blood motivated them even further.

One last moan from her and a grunt from him, and he came inside of her, she followed soon after him. Their satisfied sighs accompanied the sound of the running cold water.

"That - was amazing, as always," he said and pulled away from her.

She grinned and kissed his lips. "Let's get cleaned up, shall we?"

Jace smiled and nodded. For the next ten minutes, they helped each other clean up. While they touched each other tenderly and lovingly while they both resisted the urge to jump at each other.

Afterwards, they stepped out of the shower, her drying herself first and getting dressed, then walking into her closet to get him a towel and handing it to him.

"I'm not getting dressed," he informed her and jumped into her large bed, his body spread across. How inviting it was, she just wanted to ride his cock all night long, suck him off.

It was as if he read her thoughts, for he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and thrusted his hips into the air invitingly.

Giving in, she removed her shorts and her panties, the cold air hitting her sore pussy, making her hiss. She didn't give a damn, though, and straddled his hips, lowering herself into him.

She placed her hands on his chest and lifted her body up, and dropped herself. A moan and he closed his eyes, allowing her to do what she pleased.

She lifted herself up once again and dropped herself, her nails scraping down his chest seductively. With one hand, she took her thumb and played with her clit, and with the other, she snaked her hand under her tight tank top and rubbed at her breasts, moaning loudly with her eyes closed.

Jace watched his sister as she played with herself and rode him at a slow pace. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her little body, so hot and so tight. Her cheeks flushed and the beads of sweat running down her face.

This time, both didn't last long, and came soon. She collapsed into his naked chest tiredly, with her shirt still on, and both fell asleep that way, connected.

Throughout the night, he subconsciously thrusted into her sleeping body, and woke up to find themselves still connected in the morning, with fresh cum seeping out of her tight hole.

"I love you, little sister," he mumbled and closed his eyes again. He would sleep again, until she woke up. It was after all, only Sunday.

_**Tearing up the radio, lost in stereo, she's dancing around, all ready to go, lost in stereo, lost in stereo, she's out of control, so beautiful, lost in stereo, lost in stereo~ **_

Monday morning, she was walking down the crowded school halls, down to her locker. The first bell would ring in exactly four minutes.

She reached her locker soon enough, seeing her brother leaning against his across the hall, chatting with his friends from the football team. She paid him no mind, and instead unlocked her locker and took out her French textbook and notebook. Then, she slammed her locker shut and turned to walk to her class, but was intercepted by her best friend.

"Hey, Clary!" He said brightly, his cheeks reddening. He didn't dare mention the incident that had happened the previous afternoon. She didn't either, so she smiled widely at him.

"Hey, Simon," she greeted back, as the two began to walk down the hall towards the Foreign Language hall, falling into an easy conversation.

Jace watched his sister and the nerd walk together, the jealous monster within him re-awakening, not catching a word of what his best friend was telling him.

"Yeah, look Alec, I have to go to class now, and we have Italian, remember?"

Alec stared up at his blonde best friend, shocked. "Are you feeling okay? You _never _want to go to class."

Jace rolled his eyes. "Yes, I'm fine, let's just go." He began to walk at a rapid pace, hoping to catch a glimpse of his sister and that loser. The Italian room and the French room were across from each other, the glass windows making it easy for Jace to peer at his sister and her _friend _from the separate classrooms.

The period was long for Jace, as he watched out of the corner of his eye, his sister in the other classroom scribble down her notes, occasionally raising her hand, and chatting with Simon in between.

"Jace, how do say 'lost'?"

Jace stared up at his professor and opened his mouth to respond sarcastically, when the bell rang. "Sorry, prof, maybe next time, yeah?"

With that being said, Jace rushed out of the classroom and waited for his sister to walk out of the French classroom. She was amongst the last ones to exit, Simon attached to her hip (of _course, _Jace thought dryly).

"Hey, Clary. Do you want to go out for lunch after second period?"

His sister looked up at him, and nodded distractedly, turning back to her conversation with the nerd and leaving Jace behind as the two walked to her locker. The golden boy clenched his fists in anger as Simon placed a hand on Clary's lower back, and she did nothing to remove it from there.

"Hey Jace!" A girl with long dark hair and dark eyes said behind him. He rolled his eyes internally when he saw who it was, a fellow junior girl, Aline.

"Hello, Aline."

"Aw, Jace, why are you so grumpy?" She pouted in what she thought was 'cute' and placed a hand on his arm. He shrugged it off. "I'm just tired," he said as he ran a hand through his golden hair and turned to glance at his sister.

"Your sister," Aline said as she followed his line of vision. "She's a sophomore, right?"

Jace nodded and absentmindedly walked away from the junior girl, towards the redhead, but before he reached her, she walked away to her next class and he was left standing in the middle of the quickly deserted hall as the bell rang.

"I'll get her," he murmured and walked towards the front doors of the school. He didn't feel like attending second period.

So he would wait; he would wait until it was their lunch time and then, he'd take her and punish her for ignoring him and allowing the nerd to touch her so.

He would, he promised to himself as a dark smile crept its way onto his face.

Many of the scenarios in which he was fucking her rushed into his mind as he walked out.

Him fucking her from behind with one of her legs in the air, her hands groping her breasts, out on the beach. Her loud screams echoing throughout the area. The wind would be blowing her hair back as Jace bit her shoulder and whispered dirty words in her ear. The sound of skin slapping against skin mixing along with her screams, and she would reach down and lick at her own skin, lapping up her sweat and sucking at her nipple.

Her taking a bath, laying in the warm water with her hair tied up in a messy bun, her skin wet, and her two hands wrapped around a glass dildo as she thrusted it inside of herself and stared into his eyes, moaning his name and begging him to go faster as she sped up her pace with the dildo and he would just enjoy watching her pussy lips wrapped around the clear dildo.

Or perhaps her sucking his cock while he spread her pussy lips apart and ate her out, while the two laid on the kitchen table with the windows thrown open, not giving a damn that the neighbors could be watching them. He would make her bleed once again and she would not complain because she _loves the pain. _

There was another one; him fucking her in the back of his car roughly with her legs thrown over his shoulders as he thrusted into her, she would be gripping his arms as they stared at each other in the eyes, while she forced herself to stay silent, gritting her teeth, because they were in the school parking lot and she wouldn't want to be caught. He would just fuck her harder, using that as motivation because he _wants _to get caught.

His favorite one was of him thrusting into her ass, her skirt up to her waist and the top of her blouse ripped to reveal her beautiful breasts. He held her hands to her back as he kept thrusting into her, while she was bent over a school bathroom sink, her eyes tightly shut and her mouth hanging open while her breasts bounced up and down.

All while he would watch himself fuck her through the reflection of the bathroom's mirrors.

He would make that fantasy turn into reality soon enough.

_**Three p.m. on my feet and staggering, through misplaced words and a sinking feeling, I got carried away~ **_

She was laying on her back, her shorts and panties thrown across the room, her shirt pulled down to under her breasts, and two of her fingers rubbing at her pussy lips while her brother watched her.

She arched her back as she plunged her two fingers inside of her hole over and over again at a slow pace, teasing herself.

It was such a beautiful sight, one that Jace couldn't tear his eyes from, his baby sister, his _innocent, _baby sister with her fingers inside her tight little cunt.

Her fiery red hair sprawled behind her, some loose strands on her forehead, stuck there from her sweat. Jace kept watching her, barely blinking, as he stroked his cock.

She stuck her pink tongue out, licking her lips and making an 'mmm' sound. "Jace," she breathed. "Jace, come on my face please," she begged in desperation. Jace's stroking pace quickened as he reached out to caress his sister with his free hand, but she giggled and moved away from his hand with her fingers still inside of herself, imagining that those fingers were her brother's long and thick penis.

He growled and released his cock, and trapped her in between his body and the floor. A soft smile on her face as her fingers worked themselves inside of her wet, glistening pussy. He reached down and trapped one of her nipples with his mouth, sucking on it sensually, as she arched her back, pressing his face to her chest more. Needy bitch, really.

"Jace, please, fuck me..."

He grinned and sat down, and picked her up, setting her down across his lap, face down. He grabbed her ass and squeezed it painfully and brought his hand down.

_Smack! _

She whimpered as the red handprint had already begun to fade. He spread her cheeks apart and brought his mouth down in between them, blowing hot air into her asshole. Then, he teasingly licked at the rim of her asshole as he began to move her hips, wiggling her ass and begging for more. His cock was rubbing against the side of her belly, teasing her, too.

His skillful tongue was now inside of her, licking her hole. She was a whimpering mess; he grabbed her breasts and squeezed them, too. He released one of her boobs and fingered her pussy brutally, driving his finger down to the second knuckle, plunging in that single finger into her repeatedly. Her whole body was shaking, wanting to come. Her hips stirring, her needy moans, he was _so _turned on. He could feel his climax approaching. She did this to him, his sister did.

"Jace," she murmured again. "Jace, Jace, J-Jace."

The way she said his name, she said it like a prayer. He could never get enough of the sweet sounds she made. He smacked her ass again, another red hand mark on her ass cheek. He was punishing her, and she loved it!

She spread her legs as much as she could to give him more access to her entrance, and he took the chance to stick his tongue inside her pussy from behind. He thrusted his tongue into her, sucking at her lips, lapping up her sweet juices likes a thirsty man. He bit on her lips and pulled at them with his teeth, nipping them as he took in the smell of her sex.

"You're so sexy," he told her. "I love how you taste, simply amazing."

"Please, let me come, please. I have to come, _please _Jace!"

She was on the verge of tears, her need to come so bad. She couldn't hold it in any longer. She had to come soon or she would go mad.

He smirked and continued to eat her out and finger her, her walls squeezing his fingers and bringing his tongue inside her even more. He loved this so fucking much. His cock stirred and she rubbed her side against it, enjoying the feel of his cum on her body.

"All right, I'll allow you to come if -"

There was a loud knock on the door.

**|| End of chapter || **

**Author's note: **Hey there, my lovely readers! I finally updated! So sorry for the long wait, whoa. Well, more smut, huh? Yeah, I know what you're thinking: "Where the fuck is the plot, you bitch?"

Please be patient, darlings. I'm busy... blogging on Tumblr. Yeah, you should definitely follow me. I post sneak peeks of upcoming chapters under there with the tag: **#Fanfic: (Name of fanfic here).**

For example, if you want to see a sneak peek of an upcoming chapter, all you have to do is go on tumblr and go to the search box, then type in: **Fanfic: the Bonds That Tie Us Together by Blood**. If you want to see a sneak peek for, say, Pieces of Time, you'd search: **Fanfic: Pieces of Time**. Get it?

Alright. Let's get this fanfic to forty reviews, yeah? Once it reaches forty, I'll update chapter three.

Thanks for reading.

_Sadie. _


	3. Chapter 3 - Preview!

**|| The Bonds That Tie Us Together By Blood ||  
**_**Chapter Three **_

Clary scrambled up from her place and hurried to pull on her clothes while Jace ran into the bathroom to retrieve his clothes.

Clary made sure that there wasn't any evidence of what they had been doing in sight. With a noticeable limp, she made her way to her door and cracked it open. "What is it?", she grumbled moodily, as if she had been disturbed from her sleep.

The male worker blushed in shame. "I-I know that it's really late but, um, my mother and I were wondering if we could have the day off tomorrow?" he asked hopefully.

Her mind went blank for a second before she nodded (she tried not to do it so eagerly). "Yes you can. I hope that you and your mother have a good time."

"Thank you," the servant boy said and bowed his head before turning to head back to his own room to inform his mother excitedly.

Clary shut the door and locked it. Jace walked out of her bathroom fully dressed and smirked at her. "Less people to worry about, eh?"

"Whatever, Jace. I'm beat, so I'll be sleeping now. Good night."

"What? You're just going to leave me like this?"

"Jace, we've had enough fun for today. We have school tomorrow," she sighed as she covered herself with her sheets.

Jace stomped towards her and climbled in bed with her, snuggling close. "We could skip school and just stay here..." he trailed off suggestively.

"No, Jace," Clary murmured and burried her face into her pillow, waiting for him to leave her to sleep peacefully.

"Oh, alright, so if you don't want to stay home tomorrow with me, then I guess I'll just have to corner you in the school bathrooms, huh?" he whispered huskily in her ear. He bit her ear lobe teasingly and nuzzled his nose to the side of her head, inhaling her sweet scent. "Hm, what do you say, Clary?"

"Jace," she said sharply and sat up. "We can do this tomorrow, alright? Fine, you win. We can skip school and stay here, but leave me alone right now, I want to _sleep_." She added a glare for extra messure, but Jace ignored it and grinned at her words. "Good" he simply said and snuggled closer to his sister and closed his eyes.

"Are you going to turn off the lights or...?"

Clary rolled her eyes and turned off her bedside lamp, allowing sleep to overcome her exhausted body.

-x-

The following morning, as promised, Clary and Jace stayed home from school. Jace woke up with his arms wrapped around his little sister, his morning arousal pressed against her clothed back. He smiled sleepily and began to press light kisses on her shoulder.

He felt as if they were a happily married couple on the honeymoon - blood relations set aside and pointedly ignored. He wanted that someday, and he would have that life that he desired for once Clary reached her eighteenth birthday. They would run away together, somewhere where no one knew about them and they would live without judgement.

He felt Clary begin to stirr.

He got up from his comfortable position in his sister's bed and stretched his muscles. He looked around for his shorts and slipped them on, but didn't bother with a shirt. He exited the bedroom and made his way to the first floor to make himself some breakfast (i.e. cereal). What he didn't expect, was to heard loud footsteps and hushed voices discussing a certain topic heatedly. Jace stopped at once on his steps and knew that he probably shouldn't allow himself to be spotted.

-x-

**So, this was just the beginning of chapter three, but the reason that I haven't updated is because I have an extreme case of writer's block, so if anyone is interested in helping me, you can just PM me, please. Thank you and I'm sorry. **

_**Sadie. **_


End file.
